Question: Simplify the expression. $ (4a^{5}-4a^{2}+2a) + (-3a^{5}-7a^{4} ) $
Solution: Since we are adding polynomials, we can simply remove the parentheses. $4a^{5}-4a^{2}+2a - 3a^{5}-7a^{4}$ Identify like terms. $ {4 a^5} - {4 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{2 a} - {3 a^5} - \color{#DF0030}{7 a^4} $ Combine like terms. $ { ( 4 -3 ) a^5} + \color{#DF0030}{ -7 a^4} + { -4 a^2} + \color{#9D38BD}{ 2 a} $ Add the coefficients. $a^{5}-7a^{4}-4a^{2}+2a$